


Take Me To The Dance

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy go to prom.





	Take Me To The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> set between seasons 2 and 3. Fluffy fluff. Jonathan and Nancy go to prom. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

It's  _ perfect _ .

Nancy has tried on four possible dresses for prom. Karen Wheeler has tried to be helpful. But the dresses she's picked, all puffy sleeves and big skirts and fabric for days, are definitely  _ not _ what Nancy is looking for. 

Three weeks ago, Jonathan left a note in her locker. 

_ Meet me in the darkroom after school. It's important. xo _

She wondered what was up - everything seemed fine when they went out the weekend before. They spend every day and most nights together. Since they began this relationship last fall, they've been inseparable. Jonathan is the one person who really understands her, who really  _ knows  _ what she's been through. What they've been through, together.

Nancy laughs, then, when the  _ very important thing  _ Jonathan had to ask her is if she would go to prom with him. "Of course I will!" Nancy knows Jonathan is quiet, reserved. He was nervous about asking her; she loves him even more because of it. Nancy pulls him to her for a kiss, and then one more. She'll never get enough of kissing him.

Now, as she takes one last look in the dressing room mirror, Nancy imagines how good they'll look together.

###

"Look at you!"

Joyce is fawning over her older son as he tries on his tuxedo. Jonathan hates wearing suits; this is the first time he's worn a tuxedo. At least he doesn't have to actually  _ tie  _ the bow tie. 

Going to prom is something Jonathan didn't think he'd ever do. But he also didn't imagine he'd have someone to go to prom with if he did want to go. 

It hit him a couple of days ago, when he picked up his suit, that he's  _ going to prom with Nancy Wheeler _ . And he wants it to be unforgettable for her. So he's getting flowers, and wearing this tux, and making her favorite breakfast the next morning. Jonathan hasn't done any of this before. This must be what love does to people, he thinks.

He plays with the collar of his dress shirt. Joyce is absolutely beaming. Tomorrow night will be here before he knows it.

###

Jonathan and Joyce arrived at the Wheelers' home just before 8. She's not going to miss this for anything, Joyce told him. His camera sits in Joyce's lap, a new roll of film inside, ready for all the pictures she plans to take. 

As he waits for Nancy, a constant stream of questions runs through Jonathan's mind.  _ Does this look ok? Should I have gotten a bow tie to match her dress? Will she like this cologne I got just for tonight? Do I need a haircut? Is she going to like the flowers?  _ Joyce touches his arm when Jonathan starts biting his fingernails.

"Here she comes!," Karen announces excitedly. She's standing at the bottom of the stairs with her camera, where Joyce joins her. 

Jonathan takes a deep breath. He doesn't know if he's really prepared for all of this.

_ Holy mother of God. _

Nancy is standing in the living room, her brunette hair falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her dress is floor-length, red, trimmed with pink flowers along the neckline and straps. She's borrowed her mother's diamond earrings, and is wearing a delicate silver bracelet. 

She's  _ breathtaking. Ethereal. Gorgeous.  _ All of those things Jonathan would say to her, if he thought he could get the words out.

"Oh my God, Jonathan, look at you!" Nancy is beaming as he gives her flowers. He's telling her over and over how beautiful she looks, how lucky he is. It's Nancy's turn to blush as he kisses her in front of both of their moms. He hears the familiar click of his camera - Joyce catches the moment.

After what seems like a hundred pictures, they head out in to the beautiful May evening. The 1985 Hawkins High School prom awaits.

###

It's just after midnight when they arrive at the Byers' home. They're exhausted, but also giddy after a perfect evening. Jonathan and Nancy were hand-in-hand the entire night. They danced to all the slow songs, and Jonathan hopes everyone noticed how she played with his bow tie and rested her head on his shoulder. Nancy kept telling him how handsome he looked, giving him the smile that always make his heart race.

Nancy has taken off her heels and is reclining on the couch when he removes his jacket, shoes, and bow tie. Jonathan pulls Nancy in to his lap, planting kisses all over her face before moving to her neck. She giggles and puts her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, as he kisses her ear.

"Did you see everyone glancing at us tonight? We were the talk of the evening. Must be because you're so good looking," Nancy tells Jonathan, winking at him. Jonathan's swooning as he frames her face with his hands. "I don't think it was me they were looking at. And if they were, it's because they weren't the ones at prom with Nancy Wheeler."

Nancy stands up, holding out her hand. "Come on," she tells Jonathan, "we have all night." Jonathan takes her hand, and she leads him down the hall to his room. They can't get enough of each other.

Tomorrow morning, they'll sleep in, and he'll make her favorite pancakes for breakfast. 

  
  



End file.
